


Is This Love?

by babey (xuxitime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Can be platonic or romantic, Coming of Age, Cuddles, Drabble, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Other, figuring out sexuality, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitime/pseuds/babey
Summary: Ron Weasley was hugs and cuddles and laughter.Ron Weasley was his first friend, his best friend, and maybe even something more.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Is This Love?

Ron Weasley liked to cuddle. He liked to hang on Harry's shoulder, bending in a way that probably wasnt good for his back. He liked to swing his arm around Harry whenever they were walking somewhere. He liked to flop his lanky legs over Harry's lap during study sessions. He liked to lay his head on Harry's shoulder at the end of a long day. 

Eventually Harry started associating Ron with hugs, and hugs with friendship, and friendship with Ron. 

Over time he made more friends, of course, and so did Ron. But where Ron continued to show his affection by unprompted hugs and pats on shoulders, it turned out Harry wasn't one for physical affection, really. Ron had always been the exception.

He didn't remember his reaction when Ron came out to him at age 14, all clammy hands and nervous looks. He remembered how he felt though. Confused, fascinated, enlightened, maybe. He had never really thought about it. Of course he had known about being gay and being straight, it only made sense there would be something inbetween, he figured. It didn't matter much at the time.

It only gained meaning later. He knew he was supposed to hold the hand of the girl he went out with, or at least put an arm around her or hug her sometimes. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt so forced, so fake. Is this it? Is this love? he asked himself. He was afraid to know the answer.

With Ron it was still easy, it had always been. With the years Ron became more self-aware, more careful about the way he acted, yet he never shyed away from hugging Harry, leaning into him during meals, ruffling his hair before sitting down next to him and greeting him with that big, fond smile. Harry let it happen. He welcomed it, enjoyed it. Why was it so easy with Ron and so difficult with everyone else? 

He lay awake at night thinking about it. Trying not to glance at Ron's peaceful breathing in the bed next to him. Trying not to think about the familiarity, the homeliness, of Ron's presence. How the smallest things, the clothes thrown messily at his bedside, the book on his desk that had been lying open on the same page for days now, the Gryffindor scarf that he hung on his bedframe when it was too warm to wear it, it felt like home. Ron felt like home. Is this it? Is this love? He was afraid to know the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
